Modern computing often requires the collection, processing, or storage of very large data sets or file systems. Accordingly, to accommodate the capacity requirements as well as other requirements, such as, high availability, redundancy, latency/access considerations, or the like, modern file systems may be very large or distributed across multiple hosts, networks, or data centers, and so on. Conventionally, some distributed file systems implement various caching schemes to help improve performance. However, as file systems increase in size or complexity, caching or cache management may increasingly become a burdensome in terms of performance or storage requirements. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.